In a computerized content delivery network, content providers typically design and provide content items (e.g., advertisements) to a content server. The content server then distributes the content items to various client devices via one or more content slots of an electronic resource. Content items often include images, videos, graphics, text, and/or other visual imagery. It can be difficult and challenging for content providers to create effective and attractive content items.